Point of no return
by CaptiveFaRaMiRheart
Summary: A short fic about Faramir's 'suicide mission', how he reacts upon it, and how it effects a certain maiden.


A/N: I tried my best at this fic. It has 2 POV's: A maiden's (betrothed to one of Faramir's soldiers), and Faramir's. Set in ROTK times, Faramir's 'suicide mission'. please read, I really think this is good. and for the first half you might be confused, but remember, the first half is a maiden's POV. oh, but Faramir's is so much better! Just please, read, and review, and I will love you! Thanks! Gondor's Phantom.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, save the name Amrahil, I do not own Gondor, nor Faramir...(though I do own a Faramir bookmark.) ;).

"Point of no return"

I stand just outside our house door, arms folded across my chest, and I wait. I wait for my beloved Amrahil to come back with his news. Shall he ride back to the fallen ruins of Osgiliath? What doom will await him?

My heart suddenly beats rapidly as I see him approaching. He comes to me, with a grave face, and that moment, I knew the answer...

He looks at me, and sighs.

"We have to go back out", he whispers.

I knew it...Our Steward does not have a mind to see that if they ride back out, none shall return.

I let out a long breath, as he takes me into an embrace. I try to hold back my tears, but fail. "You cannot go", I whisper, hugging him ever so tightly...I was known for being impulsive. Right at that moment, I let go of him, and ran. I ran, I ran all the way up to the 7th ring of this White city, where I searched desperately for their Captain. I searched, and prayed to Eru that this Faramir, brother of Gondor's greatest leader, will negotiate...

And when I found him, I felt all the world's pain down on me, as I raced towards him, in the stables.

"My lord", I said, barely bowing. "You cannot do this! please, I beg of you. One of your soldiers is betrothen to me. please, do not take him away!", I beg, practically choking on my tears... The Captain looks at me. "There is nothing I can do, my lady. It is not my command to do this."

"Please don't!", I plead, kneeling down to him. All my strength , and courage went into this one, for it was my last chance...

"I am sorry", he says, and leaves the stable. Leaves me alone to cry, and do no more.

I walk back home to find Amrahil dressed in armour. I slowly walk towards him. "don't do this...don't go.", I say. He takes my face, cupped between his hands. "I love you, and we will meet again, I promise you.", he whispered, and kissed my brow, while wiping a streaming tear away from my face.

I then find myself watching the soldiers leave the city, lead by Captain Faramir, and I hated him. I hated everything about him. He could have at least tried to prevent this... He took away my husband...

Faramir's POV

Why am I so cursed? Why must life hold no joy, no mercy for me? My life has never been easy. Never. My body shakes with pain all over. Punch me, stab me with 1000 knives, I wont feel a thing. When one's this numb, you do not feel anything at all. No love, no joy, no compassion. Words can do all of this to you. Words can change your perspective on life. Words can change who you are.

_You wish now that our places had been exchanged. That I had died, and Boromir lived._

_Yes, I wish that._

Those simple words changed everything. My father will never see me as anything else, but the Spare. Nothing matters anymore.

So why am I doing this? Why am I throwing my life away? For Gondor, for Boromir...for my Father. I hope this one thing will make him happy. This one thing that I'm doing right, or is he too blind to see he has sent his last son out to his death?

As I go to the stables to prepare my horse, a young maiden shows up, begging me to change my mind, and not go on this suicide mission.

"you cannot do this" she pleads before me.

What am I to say to this?

"I am sorry", I half whisper, leaving the stables. realizing what I am doing. Realizing how many tears will be shed because of me. How many wives, sons , daughters, mothers, fathers, brother's hearts will be broken, all because of what I'm about to do, The will weep for the dead souls of my men, and I just can't help but wonder, who will shed tears for my absence?

Who will care if I return or not?

...Will I be missed?...

No, I decide, in my heart.

No one will notice that I am forever gone.

No one will remember the man who sent the brave soldiers of Gondor to their deaths.

No one will remember Captain Faramir, son of the Steward. It does not matter if I care or not. I have served my country,

My horse slowly gallops through the streets of beautiful city...for the last time. I see women, and children crying for their loved ones. But not for me. Not for the lone Ranger of Gondor.

Reviews? Please? Was it too dramatic? Was it tissue-reaching? Was it a total waste of time? You decide...


End file.
